


The Best Things in Life Are Free

by groundedreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooru is a handful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundedreamer/pseuds/groundedreamer
Summary: Prompt fill for Person A proposes to Person B in a restaurant.Tooru wants free dessert and he will embarrass anyone to get it. Unfortunately, it’s always Hajime.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The Best Things in Life Are Free

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I’ve had sitting around in my WIPs for years probably. I found it recently and liked it so I figured I’d finish it up and post it. Hope you like it!

Hajime noticed Tooru eying the woman next to them. She wore a large pink sash that said  _ Birthday Princess _ and an accompanying tiara. Hajime knew that it wasn’t the crown that interested Tooru (though he knew Tooru would love to wear a crown everywhere in public), it was the tiny serving of tiramisu she was currently clapping her hands over. The servers had just finished singing as her friends took pictures. 

“It’s not worth it,” Hajime said, knowing what the hungry look in Tooru’s eyes meant. “It’s too small to be worth it.” 

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong, Iwa-chan.” Tooru looked at Hajime with a smile. He brought his fingertips together, looking as if he were contemplating something very deep. He smiled. “It’s  _ free.”  _

“Oh my god,” Hajime said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not worth it. You might as well buy the real thing and actually get enough to eat.”

“I wonder what it’s like to be so stupid, Iwa-chan,” Tooru said nonchalantly. Hajime’s blood boiled immediately, as it always did with Tooru. He started to throw out a reply, but Tooru held his hand up. His eyes sparkled with amusement. “Watch and learn.” 

Before Hajime knew what was happening, Tooru was in front of him and down on one knee. Tooru grabbed one of Hajime’s hands in his own and looked up at him with shining, earnest eyes. If Hajime hadn’t known Tooru more or less since birth, he would have missed the slight smirk at the corner of his mouth and the silent instruction to  _ follow my lead.  _

Tooru took a deep breath. “Iwaizumi Hajime,” he said very loudly. Only a few people looked up at the sound. Tooru waited a moment for a few more heads to turn. “I love you so much. You are the best man I have ever known and the best friend I have ever had. Will you make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me?” 

The room was dead silent as Hajime’s world suddenly narrowed to just Tooru’s face. His eyes were shining, cheeks pink, and lips twisted into a full on smirk. Hajime didn’t know what to do or why his heart was thudding so fast suddenly. Tooru squeezed his hands and nodded slightly. Hajime jumped.

“Uh, sure, yeah.” 

Tooru’s shout of joy was far more exuberant than necessary and he nearly knocked Hajime out of his chair with the force of his hug. Hajime caught him reflexively, though still in shock. Tooru was talking very fast in his ear. Hajime came back down to earth when Tooru kissed his cheek. He stared at Tooru in surprise, but Tooru was standing up and speaking with the waitress who had fluttered over to them. 

"Wow, congratulations, sir," she said. Her smile was wide and genuine. "Please let us offer our congratulations." 

Tooru gave her a dazzling smile. "No need," he said. "I have everything I need right here." He put his arm around Hajime, planting another kiss to his temple. Hajime’s face flushed. He felt an uncomfortable prickle start underneath his collar. 

“Oh, are you sure?” The waitress asked. 

Tooru pretended to reconsider. “Well, if we  _ must _ , just one of whatever those ladies have.” The waitress nodded and left. Tooru turned to Hajime with a satisfied expression on his face. “That’s how it’s done.”

Hajime still felt extremely hot under the collar. “You’re the worst,” he said. 

Tooru laughed. “Is that any way to talk to your  _ fiancé? _ ” He gave Hajime a wink. The waitress came back and set two tiny shot-glass sized cups of tiramisu in front of them. It looked like there was barely enough for a spoonful. Hajime had to resist rolling his eyes. Tooru clapped his hands together in delight. “Thank you,” he said to her, giving her another blinding smile. 

“You need to be stopped,” Hajime muttered after she had left. Tooru didn’t answer, he was too busy making indecent exclamations over his mouthful of dessert. 

“Mmm, try it Iwa-chan. It’s really good.” 

Hajime had to admit. It was pretty good. Maybe even a tiny bit better because he knew he wouldn’t have to pay for it later. Tooru reached across the table and held his hand.

“For appearances,” he said. Hajime rolled his eyes, but didn’t move his hand away.

  
  
  



End file.
